The object of the present invention is to improve the dimensioning of a ground water well, whereby a result is achieved which is more accurate than at present.
The objective, in planning a ground water well, is to obtain the most efficient utilization of the available ground water deposit i.e. the aquifer.
In planning the installation of a ground water well, the soil and ground water conditions of the selected site are explored and investigated. Reliable basic information is significant if one desired to avoid incorrect installation.
A good investigation should result in obtaining the following information:
the soil of the water supply area (borings, soil samples) PA1 the yield capacity of test pumpings (yields at different depths, observations during runs) PA1 of trial pumpings (yield declines in the water supply area) PA1 ground water quality measurements in the water supply area PA1 laboratory examinations of water samples PA1 topographical surveys (elevations of points of investigation) within the water supply area PA1 measurements (ground plan of the water supply area, locations of points of investigation). PA1 D=boring diameter PA1 h=length of the strainer tube PA1 d=so-called effective grain size PA1 Q=water quantity obtainable from the well PA1 T=water conductivity of the ground water deposit=0.01157.times.d.times.b; b is the thickness of the water-conducting layer PA1 t=pumping time PA1 r=radius of the well PA1 s=storage coefficient
Furthermore, information is needed on the planned yield of the water supply area; average yield in m.alpha./d and momentary maximum yield in dm.alpha./s.